


Try

by desole (tearyxz)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyxz/pseuds/desole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was getting to be like a clockwork schedule. And Bambam was starting to get very ticked off, whether or not pun intended irrelevant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

 

**A/N:** Prompt was high school AU Yugbam. I debated for a while whether or not to make this a Korean style high school, but since my knowledge is very limited and it’d probably be inaccurate anyways, I decided to go with a more American style high school. ^^;

 

It was getting to be like a clockwork schedule. And Bambam was starting to get _very_ ticked off, whether or not pun intended irrelevant.

In the morning, Yugyeom and Bambam would walk to school together, as usual. Conversation would be light hearted, from complaining about homework to discussing One Piece to brainstorming ideas for dance club after school. It was a relaxed time that Bambam had previously taken for granted, but now was perhaps the only time of day where he wasn’t constantly bothered by _her_ presence.

And the sad thing was, _her_ presence wasn’t even in the flesh.

The moment they made it to school Yugyeom would head off to the band practice rooms, _giggling_ about catching a glimpse of _Suzy_. He used to invite Bambam along, but after being repeatedly rejected he’d stopped asking. Which shouldn’t have bothered Bambam since he was the one who had acted annoyed every time Yugyeom proposed the idea, but somehow not being even offered the option stung.

So Bambam would sulk off to class and Yugyeom would dash in at the last second, shooting the teacher one of his gorgeous, sheepish smiles where his eyes almost disappeared and his cheeks bunched up. Bambam, then, would have to struggle against his own involuntary smile at the sight and focus all his energy into a pathetic glare at his stupid best friend.

For the first half hour of class Yugyeom would either stare off into space with that dumb, dreamy smile on his face (which meant he only caught a glimpse of her), or talk _nonstop_ the entire morning about Suzy (meaning he’d gotten to watch her for an extended period of time).

“She’s just so talented, I still can’t believe she plays _four_ instruments! _Four_ , Bam! And she’s first chair for two of them! Two! I still don’t get why you don’t want to come watch her play, it’s _amazing._ You know, I picked up saxophone lessons again after watching her last month, and I’m actually enjoying it!”

Yugyeom would go on and on and on, and Bambam would only grunt through the entire one-sided conversation, attention focused entirely on stabbing the (very unflattering) drawing of Suzy he made in his notebook with his pencil.

Call him a terrible best friend, but his favorite days were when Yugyeom walked through the door sulking, meaning he didn’t get a chance to meet his “goddess”.

Then came lunchtime. Usually this was another period Bambam could relax, but even that had changed recently.

Now, Bambam could only spend the half hour time frame glaring alternately at his inconsiderate best friend and the _perfect witch_ , or so he’d dubbed Yugyeom’s crush. A few weeks ago, Yugyeom had been invited by one of Suzy’s friends, Min, to join their lunch table and how could he say no? Granted, Suzy sat at the way opposite end and they never came into direct contact, but the close proximity was enough to make Yugyeom a fanboying mess.

“Yugyeommieee, I miss just the two of us at lunch,” Bambam had whined.

“But isn’t this exciting?! We get to sit with the upperclassmen!”

“Am I not enough for you? What’s so great about Suzy?” Bambam had pouted.

“Aww Bam, of course you’re the best! But isn’t it nice to change things up a bit! They’re all so nice! Please, Bam?”

Cue Yugyeom’s shining, puppy dog eyes and thus began Bambam’s eternal lunchtime torture.

Fortunately, Bambam didn’t have to listen to Yugyeom’s praise-filled ramblings after lunch.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get to see Yugyeom at all since they didn’t share the same classes. It wasn’t Bambam’s fault he sucked at math while Yugyeom excelled and was therefore placed in the accelerated math program!

But what was most unfortunate was that meant Yugyeom was in _Suzy’s_ math class. Which in itself was a reality Bambam could pretend didn’t exist if he really tried to delude himself…except for the fact that Yugyeom, of course, would release all his Suzy feels on Bambam after school in dance club.

“She’s just so perfect,” Yugyeom would sigh dreamily.

And thus it went, day after day after day, week after week month after month, until Bambam finally had enough.

He wasn’t sure why he finally lost it. Maybe it was because of finals week, and the stress finally got the better of him. Maybe it was the amount of caffeine he’d pumped into his system. Or, maybe, it was because Yugyeom was an ignorant fool and he’d had enough of _Suzy this_ and _Suzy that._

Or maybe, he was a jealous teen in love with his blind best friend.

“I’m done! I’m so tired of hearing you go on and on about Suzy! It’s always Suzy this, Suzy that! You go see her before school. We have to sit at her table during lunch. You ramble about her nonstop after school. I’ve had ENOUGH of your stupid crush KIM YUGYEOM!”

Bambam was panting at the end of his rant, cheeks flushed as he stood over Yugyeom, slightly disoriented by the new perspective of looking down at the usually towering boy.

“Bam…” Yugyeom’s eyes were wide as he nearly whispered his best friend’s name. “I…Suzy’s is–”

“I said ENOUGH about Suzy!” Bambam lost it completely at the mention of the girl. “SEE? It’s ALWAYS about her! Can you STOP talking about Suzy for a minute and look at ME? I LIKE YOU, DAMMIT!”

It took Bambam a moment to process what exactly had left his mouth as he first took in Yugyeom’s expression, eyes wide and mouth gaping. The second his mouth finally connected with his brain, he slapped both of his hands over his mouth, panic settling in.

“Shit shit shit shit shit,” the muffled curse words spilled from his mouth as he backed up, shaking his head in denial as he fled the room.

“WAIT!” Yugyeom’s voice echoed behind him, but Bambam didn’t stop running.

~~

It was a week later, and Bambam felt pretty proud of himself. He’d successfully avoided Yugyeom for an entire week.

That didn’t mean his heart wasn’t being torn apart from missing him, though. He even almost missed Yugyeom’s constant gushing about Suzy.

Almost.

But it was worth it, he told himself. It was worth avoiding Yugyeom and pretending like it was his own choice, his decision, rather than being rejected by Yugyeom himself.

Because seriously, has Yugyeom ever had anyone else in his eyes other than Suzy?

But perhaps it was because it’d been so long, that Bambam let down his guard.

~~

It was on his way home from school that Bambam suddenly felt someone yank his hand, and soon he was face to face with none other than his (self-proclaimed) ex-best friend.

“A-Ah, Yugyeom, haven’t seen you in a while, I’d love to catch up but I’ve been kinda busy, so if you could just let go and–”

“Were you serious?” Yugyeom asked bluntly, expression uncharacteristically serious as he kept his tight grip on Bambam’s wrist, refusing to let go despite Bambam’s efforts.

“Do you seriously like me?”

Bambam halted his blabbering, swallowing as Yugyeom stared at him.

He wasn’t gonna be able to worm his way out of this one.

“Do you like Suzy?” Bambam asked back instead, voice soft.

Yugyeom widened slightly with surprise at the question, then let out an exasperated chuckle.

“Yahh, I asked you first.”

“Well I won’t answer until you tell me first. Honestly.” Bambam responded stubbornly, jaw set.

Yugyeom’s eyes softened.

“Yes. I like Suzy.”

Bambam immediately averted his eyes and attempted to remove his arm from Yugyeom’s grip, but it tightened instead.

“But not like that, Bam.”

Bambam’s movements stilled.

“She’s, she’s kinda like my idol, I guess. She’s gorgeous and talented but I’ve talked to her like a total of four times, Bam, yeah I kinda fanboy and worship her but I don’t like her _that_ way.” Yugyeom’s voice was slightly amused and Bambam finally looked up again. The sincerity that shone in Yugyeom’s eyes was genuine.

Bambam licked his lips nervously.

“What if… _theoretically_ , I really liked you?” Bambam asked, voice shaky.

Yugyeom inhaled slowly, eyes probing Bambam’s carefully.

“Bambam, you’re my best friend and I never want to lose you, and to be honest, it never even crossed my mind until a week ago.” Bambam felt his stomach sink, eyes dropping again as he felt tears beginning to form. At least they could still be friends, right?

“But Bam, after this whole week without you and way too much time to think…” Yugyeom paused and Bambam looked up again, a small flame of hope rekindled in his chest as their eyes connected.

“I think I might…like you too, Bam.” Yugyeom was blushing now, smile bashful but still maintaining eye contact. “It’s something I’m willing to try. I _want_ to try.” He swallowed, a grin slowly beginning to grow on his face. “Do you…?”

The question was incomplete but Bambam had already launched himself onto the taller, giggling hysterically with relief as he clung to the boy.

“ _Yes!”_

  


End file.
